Spooky Tales
by Sabby-Sama
Summary: A fic in where Zack and Cloud are put into popular Urban Legends!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Genderbending, scary-ness?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of FFVII or anything having to do with it, or these Urban Legends. Its almost impossible to trace the origins of them, anyway.

**Spooky tales**

Chapter 1: The Hook

Every Saturday night, the teens of Edge would all drive up to the uberly popular hangout; the look out above the city and party and have fun.

Cloud flicked open her ringing cell phone.

"Hey! Yeah, me and Zack are going to the look out tonight. Are you and Vincent going too? Neato! See you later!" The blonde closed the phone and tossed it on top of her unmade beds comforter.

Skipping over to her closet, she opened the door and plucked a hanger off the metal rod. Cloud went to the mirror on her wardrobe and smiled as she held the dress up to her body. This was going to be the best Saturday ever!

* * *

><p>Zack drove his dads car up to his girlfriends house and honked the old, rusty sounding horn a couple of times. Cloud immedietly appeared outside and ran to the car.<p>

"Ready?" the raven haired teen asked. Cloud nodded her head, short blonde locks bobbing giddily. Zack smirked and drove the clunker to their destination.

* * *

><p>It was extremely dark as Zack quietly drove on the stretching road, deeper and deeper into the darkness. Call it female intution, but Clud thought there was something unsettling about the unusually empty road. There were no other headlights penetrating the darkness along with theirs.<p>

Zack didn't notice the way his girlfriend clutched the bottom hem of her dress nervously. Wanting to break the unusual silence, Zack started to whistle a peppy tune.

A moment later they were driving on the dirt road that broke off from the main street and wound through a thinning forest. Zack stopped the car once they made it to the little cliff that looked over the lit city below. Rolling down his window, Zack stopped whistling and hung his arm out of the car and drummed his fingers along the side of the beat down car.

The vast look out was empty. Cloud started to get even more worried. Where was everyone? Today was Saturday, 9pm. Everyone else should have been here by now!

"Zack. . .where is everyone?" the blonde tried to keep her voice from shaking. Maybe she was just over thinking things, and Zack would reassure her.

The raven haired teen was oblivious to the frightened girl in the passenger seat next to him. He slung his arm over the back of his chairs headrest and twisted around to check out the window in the back seat.

Turning back around he waved a hand carelessly. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon. Here, lets put on the radio so it's not to quite." Cloud was thankful for her boyfriends suggestion as the silence-destroying music filled the car.

As she was slightly humming, Clouds eyes searched the area around her from outside the passenger window. It was so dark that she could only see a faint outline of the woods surrounding the car just about 5 feet away from her door.

A couple of songs later, Cloud was starting to get that heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She turned to gaze at the road, BEGGING to see another pair of headlights. Nothing.

Spookily, a slight breeze started up, rustling some nearby tree's and bushes nearby. The sound made her jump.

"Hey, calm down. Stop being so scared over nothing." Zack said slightly agitated.

Cloud looked over to her boyfriend, eyes starting to water. "I can't help it if i'm scared! Its really dark and the others aren't here yet! Take me back home!" Cloud whimpered. Zack grumbled.

"Come on, there's nothing to worry about, so sit still and be quiet! They _will_ be here soon." he shouted.

The couple continued to argue, Cloud pleading and begging for Zack to bring her home while Zack stubbornly refused, not wanting his fun to be ruined. Cloud cried, and Zack did nothing to comfort her.

"If no one comes in the next 5 minutes, i'm walking home!" announced Cloud hysterically. She didn't care if she had to walk alone in the dark. Something about being here out in the forbidding, dark open made her uneasy and really frightened.

Blue eyes rolled."Watever." Zack grunted.

Just then, the middle of the song currently playing got cut off by the announcer.

"Attention, everyone." the static sounding voice blared out of the old speakers. "A resident of the OldWoods mental institution has escaped. We advise everyone to stay inside; the escaped patient is very dangerous." Cloud felt her stomach drop, only to be eaten by a blackhole. OldWoods was just a mile from here!

The voice continued on the radio, "The escapee is easy to notice, he is wearing the institutions uniform. Also, on his hand rests a stainless steel, razor sharp hook. Please be careful, and if anyone spots a man of this description, call the authorities immedietly. Thank You." the song from earlier resumed playing.

Before Cloud could say anything, Zack put up a hand and spoke firmly. "We're not going anywhere. That crazy dude won't come all the way up here. Think reasonably."

Cloud couldn't do anything but sit there and wait for people who weren't coming. She didn't follow through with her threat of walking either, especially after the announcment on the radio.

Her teeth started to chatter, and her chilled fingers started to shake. Was the car starting to get cold or was it just her? Even if it was a humid summer night outside.

Every litle sound; a pigeon flying over the car, a squirel enjoying an acorn, and eventually, a twig snapping, pushed Cloud closer and closer to insanity.

"Zack. . .-" Cloud started, voice wavering.

He cut her off. "I don't want to hear it, Cloud." Zack said forcefully. Cloud shut her mouth, not wanting to fight again. He was already angry.

The eerie silence droned on, the only sound coming from the muffled sounding radio that Zack had lowered out of agitation.

Cloud strained her ears, hoping to pick out a far off sound of a cars engine as it rolled down the road behind them. It didn't matter whose car it was, just any automobile, so she'd be put at ease.

Once again, nothing answered Clouds distressed mental cries.

Cloud froze. Wait, What was that sound? It was soft at first, but then it got louder and louder.

"Do you hear that?" Cloud whisper-shouted. Zack ignored her with a huff.

She continued to listen. It sounded like the grating sound of. . .metal on metal. That was _it_ for her.

Cloud brought her foot down. "Zack, drive me HOME. _Now_!" she shrieked her demand. Zack also had enough of Cloud's nonsense, and faster than the blink of an eye, he threw the car in reverse and rapidly backed out of the cleared area and zoomed straight to Cloud's house.

Zack got out the car and stomped over to the other side to open the door for Cloud, but stopped.

There, swinging on the door handle, was a razor sharp hook.

* * *

><p><strong>Scary? Yes, no maybe so? Yes, I genderbent Cloud so it'd fit more in the story xD The time period for this story is supposed to be like the time period for the movie Grease xD Anywho, this will be a spin-off fic about Urban Legends, featuring yours truly, Zack and Cloud! Woohoo! These chapters will be pretty short and might contain a bit of humour in 'em from time to time (If genderbending isn't already funny xD), also. But I hope to have quite a few of them for this fic. I want to keep these Urban Legends as PG as possible, no swearing, gore, or anything else of that nature. If you want a certain Urban Legend to see these two in, leave the name of it in a review and i'll see what I can do!<strong>

**Review to tell me what you thought and to see more chapters!**

**~Sabby-Sama**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Babysitter

"Sure Mrs. Valentine, I'll watch Zack again tonight." Cloud spoke into the phone with a smile. She loved babysitting the Valentine's seven year old son, Zack. He was just the cutest little thing ever!

...Sometimes.

Six o'clock soon came around and the Valentine family swung by Cloud's house to drop off Zack. The blonde haired teen went to answer the door as a knock came from it.

"Cloudy!" the boy shouted and lunged for the girl's legs as soon as the door was open.

Cloud giggled and ruffled the child's hair. "You need a hair cut, kiddo!" she said.

Zack had a sudden mood change and glared up at the blonde teen. "And you need to _grow _some hair." he said bluntly as he stuck out his tongue. Cloud ran her hands through her chin-length hair, insulted. Zack clutched his raven hair protectively, as if the blonde teen would suddenly whip out a pair of scissors and chop it all off. Or eat it.

The woman at the door frowned at her son "Be nice!" the petite woman scolded him. Zack hung his head in shame, looking very much like a helpless puppy. Apologetically looking to Cloud, she grinned. There was no doubt in Cloud's mind that Zack got his attitude from his mother.

Zack's mother bent down and kissed the boy on the forehead. With one last warning to Zack to behave himself, she went down the porch stairs and headed to the car, where Mr. Valentine sat at the wheel.

"See you later, Mrs. Valentine!" Cloud shouted and waved to the woman now opening the car door.

She turned. "Just call me Yuffie! I've known you since you were Zack's age, so stop making me feel old; like Vinnie over here!" Yuffie giggled to herself as her husband sighed and shook his head from inside the car.

With a final thankful wave from Vincent and Yuffie, they drove away leaving she and Zack alone for the night.

Zack hauled his little suitcase of things into the house and made himself at home on the living room couch.

Cloud followed him and plopped herself next to the boy. "Whats that for?" she pointed to the little bag decorated with Power Rangers. Zack never brought stuff over before.

He unzipped it. "Just my action figures, and movies and stuff." he said as he pulled out a super hero toy. "Your house is boring so I brought my stuff with me." he said cheerfully, oblivious to the jab he just made.

_Gee, thanks for calling me boring._She thought to herself. "Oh, cool doll. Mako-Man, right?"

For the second time within a ten minute time frame, the boy gave her a dirty look. "Action figure." he corrected. He then proceed to twist Mako-Man's arm at a humanly impossible angle. "But, you're a girl, so you don't know that." the raven-haired menace finished.

Well, this evening was going to go _smoothly_. How fun.

* * *

><p>It was now somewhere between eight and nine o'clock. There was a half empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and a Disney movie was playing on the TV. Zack was half asleep on her lap, not to mention he was a lot calmer and less rude than earlier.<p>

Good thing she hand over that piece of chocolate cake in the kitchen when he demanded it. A sugar-induced hyperactive Zack wouldn't have been a good thing.

Mr. and Mrs. Valentine were probably going to pick up their son in the next hour or so.

The phone began to ring. Was that his parents already? Cloud stretched a hand towards the mini table beside the couch, trying not to move to much because of Zack.

Unknown number. Probably a telemarketer or something.

Hitting a button, she sighed into the phone. "Hello?" now was not the time to be calling to ask for a survey to be done.

"Fifteen more minutes until I get you and the kid." a male's distorted voice came from the other end. Cloud rolled her eyes.

Hanging up on the man, she returned the phone back to its cradle and patted Zack on the shoulder. He looked up at her with tired, bloodshot eyes.

"Do you want anymore of that popcorn?" she asked him. He shook his head 'no' and started to drowsily play with action figure beside him as he fidgeted on her lap.

Not too long after, the phone rang again. "Ugh, Unknown again?" Cloud muttered to herself. She picked it up, ready to tell whoever it was to stop.

A moment of silence from the other end. "Ten more minutes until I get you and the kid." the same voice whispered.

"Stop calling, it's not funny!" Cloud growled loudly into the phone. She hung up.

Zack stirred again and looked up at her with his blurred electric blue eyes. "Who keeps calling? Your ex?" he asked innocently as he rubbed his eyes.

At any other moment, Cloud would have actually laughed at the boys comment. But now wasn't one of those moments. "No. Just a prank caller." she said sternly, as if trying to convince herself.

It was just some idiot somewhere trying to be funny and impress his friends, or something. Nothing more. The two of them were perfectly fine.

But that didn't help the uneasy feeling brewing inside of her.

The phone rang menacingly again, jerking Cloud out of the worried thoughts consuming her mind.

"Five more minutes until I get you and the kid." the voice chanted mockingly. It felt as if Cloud's heart had stopped beating from sheer terror. She quickly hung up, no snide remarks returned.

Her hands were shaking, her face frozen in a state of horrified dread. But what was she to do? Her parents obviously weren't home. Maybe go next door to a neighbor's house? No... they'd think she was crazy, just like the police if she were to call.

All she could do was hope and pray for their well being and safety. She clutched Zack closer to her and buried herself deeper into the cold leather couch as if it would protect her from the man. Like a security blanket.

She trained her round eyes on the television in front of her, forcing herself to focus on the childrens movie about happy forest animals.

The time passed quickly with no more calls. Until the second hand of the living room clock successfully made a full rotation, making the minute hand click a millimeter ahead.

The phone rang right on time. Cloud stared at it, not moving. Not blinking. Not breathing. But she was definitely thinking a million different things per second.

Reaching out a trembling hand, she gripped it weakly.

"Fifty nine...Fifty eight...Fifty seven..." the voice counted down.

Immediately, Cloud dialed the operator. "Some man keeps calling and I'm really worried, I'm babysitting a young child and he just keeps calling, I don't know what to do and I'm really scared and worried-" Cloud cried hysterically into the phone.

"Okay, okay, miss. Calm down please." the operator said calmly "I'll trace the call, alright? just give me a minute."

A minute? They might not have a minute! The man was counting down the seconds until God knows what.

Cloud waited, the tense silence making Zack feel uncomfortable. "Cloudy, whats going-?"

"Shh." she whispered to the boy, a finger over her mouth. She furrowed her brows in anxiety.

Wh-what was that? It sounded like the upstairs bedroom door creaking open. Followed by the moan of floorboards under weight. Cloud froze.

The operator's shout broke the silence, as if time had stopped for a short period of time. "He's in the house, get out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, not sure if I like this one as much as the last one. Your thoughts? Also, I don't know about many Urban Lengends, so this might be stopping soon. That is unless one of my amazing readers suggests an Urban Legend for me to right? :] all I ask is that it stays PG; no gore, swearing, ect. Anyways, tell me your thoughts through a review!<strong>

**~Sabby-Sama**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Highbeams

**_AFTER READING THIS, PLEASE PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END CAREFULLY FOR SOME IMPORTANT DETAILS._**

The player dashed across the field, dodging the numerous bodies flinging themselves towards him.

A roar of excited shouts rolled over the bleachers where the students sat as the player on the home team scored the winning touchdown.

Almost immedietly after the game, a couple of Zack's friends went up to her.

"Hey Zack, wanna go out to grab a bite with us?" her friend Aerith asked. Yuffie beside her tried to encourage Zack with a grin as she bounced up and down, still pumped up from seeing their school's football team win the game.

Checking her watch, Zack frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Dad wants me home in, like, twenty minutes from now." the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Aww." Yuffie sighed in dissapointment. "Maybe this weekend we can?" the petite highschooler asked hopefully. She had exams all this week and she really needed to unwind and chill with her friends.

Zack nodded. "Sure! Just text me the times and stuff, ok?" and with that, Zack hugged both of her friends goodbye and headed towards her car.

She drummed her thumbs against the cars steering wheel as she hummed to a tune that was stuck in her head all day.

It was starting to get dark now, so she turned on her headlights. She continued to drive along the highway, no longer squinting to see in the darkness like before.

Her own car's purring motor was the only thing she heard as she drove along the deserted highway.

_This is bizarre,_ she thought. The highway should be bustling with evening traffic around this time. But who was she to complain? She'd get home quicker than she originally thought.

Zack lived in a little town outside the small city where she went to school, so she drove on this highway almost everyday and was more than familiar with the different exits and passes.

Shrugging, she continued on with the quiet car ride.

A squeal of tires and a drawn out baritone-sounding horn suddenly materialized behind her. Checking in one of her mirrors, Zack felt instant relief at the sight of the 18-wheeler in her lane. Atleast now the highway wouldn't seem so lonely.

Her suspicious weren't raised alarmingly until the monstrous vehicle followed her into three different exits. What were the odds that the intimidating hunk of metal _wasn't_ following her?

She was suddenly blinded when the driver flicked on his highbeams. Zack shielded her eyes carefully, making sure she can still see the dark road in front of her.

The highbeams were then shut off. Scowling, Zack looked into her mirror again, trying to identify the idiot behind the wheel sharing the lane with her. No use. She gripped the wheel harder, trying to fight off the trembles surging through her hands.

Soon, those blasted highbeams were on again, flooding her car with intense light. Zack swerved slightly, but quickly recovered.

_His highbeams aren't working. Maybe he lives somewhere in town. He can't possibly be pursing me. Why would he? I don't know even know anyone who drives something that big!_ Zack thought frantically, spewing nonsense into her thoughts to try and calm herself.

Darkness, finally. Its funny how merely minutes ago she was extremely uneasy about the blanckness around her.

Zack put a little more pressure onto the gas pedal, hoping to lose whoever was following her without making it so blatantly obvious. The truck stayed right on her trail.

After driving past the last exit, Zack was finally home in her quiet little town. She had just gotten out of her car when she saw the familiar highbeaming truck round the corner of her neighborhood. Zack dashed up to the door of her home and started to pound on it, completely panicking.

"You're late-" her father started immedietly after opening the door, only to stop short due to the fear on his daughter's face.

The door of the 18-wheeler burst open and a blonde, stocky man came out of it and started to walk towards them. He stopped and pointed to the backseat of Zack's car.

"It's not me that you want" the mystery man with the southern accent spoke, "It is him."

Zack was confused. What was this guy talking about. . .? And that's when she saw it. A face with wild eyes with a head of spikey blonde hair had poked his face up from the backseat of her car. As the man in Zack's car stared at the crazily, he held up his hand which was brandishing a knife.

* * *

><p><strong>This one takes a bit of thought to understand, if it doesn't already. You know how the seats in a truck that huge are high up? The driver of it (Cid, LOL) can see DOWN into the backseat of Zack's car, where the maniac with the knife (Cloud) was hiding. Everytime Cloud would rise up to stab Zack, Cid would put on his highbeams and honk the horn to scare Cloud into going back down. I can already hear the 'Ooooh's' of realization xDD<strong>

**I was planning to have this be the last chapter, but thanks to a reviewer i'm provided with new Urban Legends. Hurray! Don't expect updates to be one after the other, I have a TON of stuff i'm working on (and behind on, YIKES!) But this WILL be going on :3 Also, im not sure if you noticed this yet or not, but these stories are NOT CONNECTED IN ANY WAY.**

**TO THE PEOPLE EXPECTING THE LAST CHAPTER TO CONTINUE: I'm sad to say that it can't be continued. Urban Legends are known to bluntly stop right at the climax, when you're eager to read on, which makes these stories amazing. I COULD have continued it with my own twist, but it just wouldn't have worked. Just to quote my teacher; "Urban Legends can't be continued. They get your imagination going about what happens next. Isn't that the best part?"**

**~Sabby-Sama**


End file.
